Pokemon: Beauty Bronze
by Razara Cheshire
Summary: First story! Here we go! Bronze is a new trainer who's excited to get her first pokemon. However, when a mysterious organization known as Team Rocket threatens Johto, she finds herself on a mission to save the world. This is Rated M. You have been warned! Fair warning: The first couple chapters are short.
1. Author Notes

Ok, I'm gonna try my first story here. It's about a bisexual female trainer in a world where pokemon are anthropomorphic and she's basically a major whore. She still goes on a journey and yes, that means there's a plot! Based on the world of Johto, plot line of Soul Silver mainly, I'll probably add stuff with Ho-oh anyway. I really hope you guys are the ones that can select "No Info Needed," because I'm not taking breaks in the story for tutorials. Unless it's actually in the game, they always do that. Inspired by Toy Haunter's Diamond: A Dawn to Remember and several Pokegirls fanfictions. Honorable mentions go to That-guy-with-that-name with his Red and Gold versions. I probably will not be able to make posts that often, story developing is one thing, but actually typing them takes time. Should have first official chapter up reasonably soon, and like the Cheshire Cat, I disappear...


	2. Introductions

I woke up early one morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I stretched as I got up and checked my e-mail for new messages. Oh wait, where are my manners? My name is Bronze. I live with my older sister Crystal who's kinda like the mom I never met. My dad's a big-time trainer apparently and my mom's that one girl who hung out with him so long that they stopped adventuring long enough to settle down and have Crystal. They had so much fun that well, here I am! I live in New Bark Town near my good friend and better lover Gold.

He often teases me because I can't go a day without sex. Whether it's boy or girl, human or pokemon, I do it. He's no better though. Ever since we knew what sex was we've been fucking pretty much every other day. Crystal often lets me use some of her newer catches. She works for the professor and now, getting back to the story, promised me a starter Pokemon on my eighteenth birthday! You might be wondering why this is so important. Well today's that very day!

I check my mail and there is one from Gold. He sent me a picture of his recently evolved marill, Bubbles, dressed only in a party hat. She has a look of excitement on her face, my guess is mostly because Gold is fucking her ass. The picture was tagged with: hope your birthday is ecstatic! I wish I had a sexy Pokemon of my own. Suddenly, I hear the one sentence that makes my dream come true.

"Bronze, hurry downstairs! You gotta get to the lab before all the good Pokemon are taken!" Crystal is in her usual rush when it comes to getting new Pokemon. She sent me a picture of the top 3 choices recently and I have my eye on one. I'd tell you, but it's a surprise. I dress quickly and brush out my hair before putting on my favorite hat.

Crystal greets me at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't forget your bag. You always need a place to keep pokeballs and items." She almost literally throws my bag to me as I pass. I grab my trainer card from the table and rush to the tv stand to grab my diary before placing it back in my bag. "See you sis!"

Crystal waves to me. "Be careful out there! Try not to literally break your cunt!"

I giggle because I'll probably accomplish whatever exactly one away from that is. "I'll be fine! My pussy will still be nice and tight when I come to visit you!" I rush out the door before she can respond and I'm instantly greeted with Gold's marill giving me a hug. I giggle and hug back. "Hi Bubbles!"

She smiles up at me and rubs her tits into my chest. She doesn't normally wear her clothes around town. Nothing the people haven't seen. "I can't wait for our first threesome of your new age!"

I giggle as Gold runs up to her. "Bubbles! Let her get to the lab! Does she look even sexier than usual now that she's 18? Yes. Is she about to leave town for a while? Yes. Does that mean you should fuck her as soon as possible? ... Bronze, get to that lab before _I_ try to pin you to a wall and fuck you."

My giggle turns into a huge laugh as Bubbles turns around to hug her trainer and I can still see his cum on her ass. You'd think a water type showered more often. I take my neighbor's advice and get to the lab. I can't believe I'm saying this, but his cock can wait! Yeah I said it. I'm not proud, but I really want that Pokemon Crys showed me! I run to the lab and step inside.

...

Next Time: Who's the special starter?


	3. Love at first sight

Hey guys! It's Cheshire. I'm sorry that the last chapter was, honestly, incredibly short. It takes a lot longer than you'd think to type these. They should be longer than that especially with the addition of constant lemons. The main character hasn't even gotten her pokemon! Wow I'm a slow writer. … Well anyways, here goes nothing!

...

I get into the lab and walk up to the professor's desk. He gets up to shake my hand when he sees me. "You must be Crystal's little sister Bronze!" He shakes my hand hurriedly. Everyone's in a rush today! He goes back to his desk, makes some notes, then walks over to a cabinet. "I reserved the pokemon you asked for." He opens the cabinet, showing it was filled with pokeballs with potential starters inside. Little tabs mark which pokemon is in which ball. I carefully search for the right girl. Elm finds the ball first and lets out my new pokemon.

I smile as a chikorita pops out. Her pale gold skin shining under the morning sun. Her wrists are covered in small lime green bumps where she creates vines. Her orange hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail and decorated with pale autumn leaves. She was wearing a dark orange midriff with a golden sun design with lime green booty shorts. Both seemed to be a little small as her large for B-cup breasts and tight ass stretch her clothes. I feel myself getting wet as she walks over to me.

"You must be my new mistress Bronze! Crystal told me about you. She said you were sexy, but that's an understatement!" She hugs me with a wide smile on her face. Our tits press together and I can tell we're both glad neither of us are wearing bras. "I hope we can be great friends! … and then some!" She kisses my cheek and I blush. Wow, she's lucky she's cute. I'm supposed to be the one getting her to turn to putty in my hands.

I kiss her on the lips and I feel her melt into the kiss. Fireworks go off in my head. She's that good. I slide my tongue into her mouth and dominate the kiss. She begins to moan as the professor gives a little cough. I unfortunately realize the lab wouldn't be the best place to rip off her sexy tight clothes. I pull away slowly and smile. "Soon baby, very soon."

The chikorita smiles. "I can't wait mistress!"

I kiss her cheek and smile. "Let's go home."

The professor smiles. "Once you're done, please come back here. I have a request."

I nod and sort of ignore him as my new partner and I head to my house. Once I get inside, I'm mildly surprised to see Gold balls-deep in my sister's mouth. Bubbles is fingering herself nearby. I smile and walk in front of Gold.

"Ahh! Bronze! You're back!" Gold blushes, but Crystal doesn't stop. Did I mention my sex drive runs in the family? Crystal bobs her head on Gold's cock and gives me a wink. I get down on my knees as she releases his cock. He groans in disappointment, then I lick his cock. He moans as I take his cock into my mouth, I lick his tip, starting slowly and then increasing the pace as I get it in deeper. Crystal and my chikorita are chatting it up like old pals - which now that I think about it, they probably are - and Bubbles is still fingering herself.

I smile as I finish him off and he cums down my throat. I smile and gulp it all down. My new partner blushes as I do. She walks up to us and hugs me tightly. "I want some fun, mistress!" I giggle as Bubbles cums and it lands on my new girl's face.

The marill rushes over. "I'm so sorry! Um, what's your name?"

I gasp as I realize I never named my chikorita. She looks at me curiously. I look into her stunning rose-colored eyes. "Rose…" She smiles and her eyes light up. I could look into those magical, sparkling, ruby eyes for hours.

I would've if Gold didn't cum over my face. I smile up at him. "Can I tame my pokemon now?" I giggle again as Bubbles licks my face clean of her master's cum. Rose tries to help, but I don't let her. "I want you to taste my cum first!" She nods and helps me up. I smile and lead her upstairs. Letting the three remaining downstairs have their own fun.

Rose smiles as we get into my bedroom. "I love my new name mistress!" I hug her and smile. "I love you Rose." I kiss her passionately and our tongues dance with each other as I take off her top. She smiles as her perky breasts flop free. I gently rub her orange nipples as I kiss down her neck. She moans softly and slips her hands down my pants. I start moaning as she rubs my ass.

"I love you too mistress. Let me make you feel good." A vine extends from her wrist and prods my pussy. I moan out in surprise. She smiles and the vine slides inside. I moan loudly as Rose smiles and the vine goes deeper. Oh fuck, this is good. I once got tangled up with a tentacool, but it only wrapped me up before fucking me the old fashioned way. This is incredible! I moan as I feel the vine pumping inside me, Rose moaning herself as I finger her and her vine fucks my tight cunt.

"Rose! I'm cumming!" I cum hard over the vine as she squirts from fingering herself. Wow. I think I just developed a tentacle fetish. Or maybe a chikorita fetish. Either way, that was great.

Rose hugs me tightly. "Did I do well mistress?" I nod and kiss her again. We fall asleep together on my bed.

...

Ok, that was better for length. Hope you guys like it. I'm starting to write a chapter for a monster high fanfic. Hopefully will be finished by next weekend.

Next time: To the lab!


	4. First Mission

Hey, Cheshire again. I'm keeping this short to tell you Author Notes will be at the end from now on. Should be a lot better here on out. Let's go!

After a lovely rest with my newest lover, I wake up and see my lovely Rose is already awake and cuddling with me. I smile and give her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Rose smiles up at me and looks into my eyes. We lie together happily for a little until she leans closer to me. I happily meet her lips with mine as we french-kiss. She squeezes my tits, causing me to moan softly. We would've gone at it all over again, but fate had other plans. My sister raced upstairs to deliver the news. Supposedly the professor called for me specifically. He's lucky he's about a 5 on the cute scale. 4 or lower and I'd try to kill him for interrupting my time with Rose. Not really, but you haven't looked into those hypnotizing eyes of hers… Those beautiful, ruby eyes...

… Huh? Where was I? Oh right, I reluctantly get dressed and help Rose back into her clothes. We walk back to Elm's lab hand in hand. When I get there, I notice a guy my age with flaming red hair… I'd give him a 7 on the cute scale if he didn't look so serious. I walk up to him as a small detour, Rose right behind me. He's looking into the window, seemingly lost in thought, as if trying to mentally calculate something… boring! He mutters quietly. "So this is the famous Elm Pokemon Lab…" I walk up to him and smile politely. "Hello!"

He sends me a death stare and almost shouts. "What are you staring at?" I take a step back. Not the way most guys greet me. He pushes me back, and I fall into Rose's arms… and between her breasts. Fuck, not now! She helps me straighten up and the guy moves back to the window. Rose puts up her middle finger and the guy scowls. Oh boy, we're gonna regret that. Luckily, he turns back to the window before anything else can happen.

As I walk into the lab, Elm rushes up to me. "Oh, Bronze! I got an email from my associate known as Mr. Pokemon." Huh, weird name. That's like naming a person after a tv show channel or something. Oh, right, Elm! "He likes to collect weird items and raving about his discoveries, but he just sent an email…" Yeah, you said that mister, get on with it! "...Saying it's the real deal this time. I'm guessing it's another pokemon egg, but I'm too busy with research to bring it over. Do you think you could do it for me?"

Oh boy… every whore's dream… deliver an egg from one old man to another with no fucking or love from either. He's lucky my sister works for him. If Crystal found out I turned him down, she'd bring out the whip. I quickly put on a slightly fake smile. "No problem Professor!"

Elm nods and hands me the parcel. "Mr. Pokemon lives north of Cherrygrove City. I'm sure the adventure will be good experience for you and your partner." I look over to Rose, who simply shrugs in response. I blow a kiss to entertain her and she smiles. I put the parcel in my bag and nod to Professor Elm before heading out the door. As I leave with Rose, I can swear that I saw the red-haired guy move to the doors of the lab… Oh well!

Rose and I are just about to get out of town when Elm rushes back out, making a huge fuss about contacting me later on. Um, I thought he wanted me to deliver the package… Once he explains how to use the pokegear and gives me a long lecture as if I literally just got it… I'll skip that part. Rose and I walk out of town… and actually make it to the woods without interruption. While I would like to get new pokemon, I don't have any pokeballls yet. No matter. I can walk alongside my chikorita as the grass behind us rustles. I turn around to see a sentret crawl up to us. He's pretty cute… yes, it's a he. Don't believe me, you should see his cock.

I shrug off my whore instincts and focus on training Rose. "Use Vine Whip!" My chikorita nods and lashes out with a vine, knocking the sentret onto his back. I feel myself blushing as I stare at his dick. Maybe I could just keep him around until I get some balls. Heh, balls. Rose taps me on the shoulder and points to my bag. I look inside and find a note from Crys. "Thought you'd need balls other than the ones that'll go into your cunt, Love ya!" Did I mention I get my sense of humor from her?

I smile to my new friend and admire his body. He has brown skin with a tan ring around his stomach, long ears, adorable black eyes, and a puffy tail longer than he is. Speaking of long, while he's only about up to my waist in height, his dick is a good 7 inches. 7 inches I'm gonna have fun with! I walk up to him, and he backs away slightly. I remove my top and gently grab his dick. He smiles and I give him a seductive wink. "No more battling for now, time to have fun." I kiss him and rub his dick slowly, causing him to make soft purring sounds. I remove my tight skirt and kiss him deeper.

He purrs louder as I rub. I pull away so I can lick his cock. He moans out and cums over my face. Guess this was his first time. Oh he's gonna enjoy it even more than I do! I suck on his dick and cause him to moan loudly. Rose straddles his face and moans as he licks her cunt. I fit his length as deep as it will go and bob my head. He nearly screams and I can feel his balls stir up with another load. I pull back and let him shoot into my mouth for a little before taking the rest on my face again. Rose soon returns the favor and cums hard in his face. Sentret smiles happily and falls asleep. I pout since I didn't get fucked in the cunt, but Rose soon slides another vine tentacle in me. I moan out loud. "Oh fuck, I love it!"

My chikorita giggles and sends another vine into my ass, both thrusting at increasingly rapid paces. I bite my lip as Rose giggles. She's so adorable, I can't help but squeeze her tits through her top. Sentret wakes up and sucks on my nipples happily. I moan loudly as I cum. Rose jacks my new lover off until he blows another load on my tits. What can I say? I make a sexy cumslut! Rose lets me go and I hug both her my new sentret close. "That was great! By the way, how does the name Poppy sound?" He nods and starts to suck on me again. I giggle and cradle him before putting him into a pokeball. It shakes a little, then shuts with a click.

Rose nuzzles me and kisses me on the lips. I kiss back and press my boy into hers. We stay there for a couple seconds before letting each other get some fresh air. She snuggles into my neck and I run my fingers through her hair as the sun slowly begins to set.

OK! There's a longer chapter for ya! Expect many more like that! Even longer sometimes! I would like to thank my friend/slut Ratsie for helping me with names! She came up with both Poppy and… well, I can't tell you now! That would be a spoiler! Read, review, and have some fun! Btw, are you gonna get Sun or Moon when they come out? Answer in review.


	5. Hospital Visit

Hey guys! It's Bronze! I know Cheshire usually does this, but she thinks it would be easier to have me start things off from now on. I'll do my best!

I look over to the sunset, and then to Rose. "It's getting late, we should set up camp soon." Rose nods and yawns. Chikorita get their energy from water and sunlight, so she can't stay up long after dark. Luckily, we don't have to worry about having nowhere to stay.

We arrive in Cherrygrove City and this old man greets us warmly. He runs around giving us a tour and yelling at us to keep up even though we were right behind him. All that running around at his age must make his life a blur. Yep, I can make non-sexual jokes as easily as I can make love! I should write this stuff down…

I visited the center to heal Poppy and Rose, took a quick trip into the Pokemart, (Which for some reason didn't sell any pokeballs.) and checked out the seaside. I look down into the shining blue water. I would take a dip if I had more time, but Rose looks like she's about to fall asleep. She smiles softly and walks over. She literally pokes her toes in the water and wakes up a little.

I smile to her and she kicks gently, splashing me a little. We giggle and turn to head back towards the center, when there's a loud splash nearby. I turn to investigate, and see a beautiful pidgey taking a bath. I point to her so Rose will know where I'm going. She nods silently and sits down, her tired feet kicking in the water.

I strip, leaving my clothes in the sand before walking over to the pidgey. She doesn't notice me, so I have time to admire her gorgeous tan skin, covered in brown feathers. She's bending forward and getting a drink, so I could almost bury my face in that plump ass of hers. Instead, I slowly walk up to her, purposefully splashing slightly as not to fully sneak up on her.

She looks up to me and purrs as she sees I'm naked as well. She smiles and her sky blue eyes gleam as she shoves her beak-like nose right between my tits. I giggle and squeeze my tits around her head and she laughs happily, Her laugh is soft like a summer breeze. She licks between my tits and I hear a moan escape my lips. I can feel her B-cup tits press into my stomach and watch her wings flap in front of my face.

I blush and moan louder as her wings brush my nipples and she uses her hand to rub my clit. Oh fuck, she's good. I moan out and squirm under her pleasure. My pussy spasms and I soon see my cum mix with the water. The pidgey chirps in satisfaction and resumes her bath. I blush and giggle while I watch. She makes a good slut, and I should know.

I bend her over gently and she chirps in surprise. I lick her cunt and I can feel her shivers. The poor girl must not know what it's like to be on the receiving end during fucking. I licks my fingers and soon press two into her folds, she moans as her tight cunt is penetrated by someone else for the first time. She squawks and moans out loud, her pussy getting wet already. I lick up her pussy juice as I finger her cunt faster. She moans loudly and cums hard in my face. I giggle and remove my digits. She purrs and licks up her cum from my face. I pout slightly and she kisses me passionately, sharing the cum in her mouth.

I hug her close and kiss her deeper. She's a little surprised, but goes along happily. I stroke her head gently and she purrs in my embrace. I break away slowly and smile warmly. "My name is Bronze. Would you like to join my team?" She smiles brightly and nods quickly. I move over to get a pokeball and bend over to search through my bag. My new girl smirks and smacks my ass. I yelp and moan. "Good girl, but be patient!" She nods and lets me retrieve my ball. I capture her and decide to call her Wren. Not the most original name, but I think it will fit her.

I take her, Poppy, and a half-asleep Rose back to the center, still fully nude. Nurse Joy giggles and smiles to me. We're alone in the room and I blush slightly. She winks to me and removes her clothes, now fully naked like me. I blush brighter and she giggles. "You must be Bronze, Your sister called and told me how much of a cute slut you were, and wanted me to give you the 'full service' treatment."

I smile and place my pokeballs in the restoration machine, I lean over the counter and kiss her on the lips. Joy instantly kissed back and pulls my nipple slightly. I moan and smile as she slides her tongue into my mouth. She pulls me up onto the counter and I let her. Rose climbs up with me to get it on with Joy's sexy Blissey. I hug Joy and pull her on top of me. I look up into her ocean blue eyes and smile peacefully in the kiss. She pulls away slowly, leaving a string of saliva between our tongues.

I blush and giggle. "You said Crystal called?" Joy smiles fondly as if remembering her favorite story. "She's an old friend of mine. She was so determined to catch every pokemon around, she often had to visit the center. We eventually became fuck buddies after I caught her polishing her Geodude's rocks."

I giggle and smirk. I once tried to give her newly evolved Golem a blowjob and couldn't get the heavy scent of his cum off for a week. "So now you just fuck girls that come in here?" Joy smiles in response and winks. "Only the sexy, slutty ones." I giggle and pull her in for another kiss. Rose moans nearby and I can hear her cum splatter on the floor. That Blissey must know what she's doing. I feel Joy's hand reach down my body and moan softly. The sexy nurse pinches my clit suddenly as she uses her other hand to smack my tits. I yelp and moan in pleasure, my pussy dripping wet already.

Joy notices and moves the hand pinching my clit into my cunt, I moan as she puts her whole fist in my cunt, nothing I haven't done before, but she did it so suddenly I can't help but tense up. Her fingers brush my g-spot before she pulls away her hand. I squirt hand onto the counter and she smiles seductively. Wow, no wonder Crys let her become a personal fuck buddy. If I wasn't so busy, I'd fuck Joy every day. She giggles and gives me keys to my room before helping me back up and giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek. I smile and carry a completely exhausted Rose back up to our room.

The next day, I wake up and see Rose wearing nothing but an apron carrying a tray of food. I smile to her and she giggles. She places the tray on the blankets over my lap and smiles warmly as I eat. "Thanks babe. You're a great cook." She bows and changes into her normal clothes. I finish the food then get dressed myself. We smile and get ready for the day. /i thank Joy before leaving and give her a little kiss on the cheek before heading out. The sun is still rising, so the orange sky illuminates the way to Route 30.

I make my way through a couple acres of nothing but tall grass where every pokemon out there tries to defeat me in battle. I meet up with some kid who challenges me to a battle and gives me his number just to gloat about how his rattata is in 'The top percentage of rattata!'... whatever that is. I'll spare you the Apricorn lecture. It seemed to take twice as long thanks to my boredom. I rush through the trees and grass, Rose making sure to pick apricorns as we go, Poppy and Wren are out and about, helping us along the way and getting in some training. Rose even found an antidote, which should come in handy.

We arrive at a house with Mr. Pokemon labeled on the mailbox. Finally! I made it! I walk inside and see two geezers having a conversation. One has a brown hat with a matching jacket, while the other is wearing a lab coat with noticeably bushy eyebrows. I clear my throat to alert them of my presence, and Mr. Dapper runs up to me excitedly. "You must be Bronze!..." Nope, just some random stranger looking for some food, Does anyone let me talk in this region?

"...It was I who sent that email to Professor Elm earlier!" He takes me deeper into the room and quickly hands me a parcel. "This is what I want Professor Elm to examine!" I look inside and wow, it's an egg. Good thing Elm and I didn't place a bet. Mr. Pokemon smiles and keeps on going. "A friend of mine from Ecruteak got that for me. I bet you can't find this type of egg in Johto! I bet Elm will now what pokemon hatches from this egg! He's an expert on evolution! That's a quote from the famous Professor Oak!"

He heals my pokemon for me and as I'm about to leave, Mr. Eyebrows comes up and smiles. "I would be said professor. My name is Oak and I study the pokemon in Kanto. I'm an old friend of Mr. Pokemon here, and I decided to pop in when Elm told me you'd be here. You seem to be doing a great job raising this rare pokemon for professor Elm, so I think you should get this to further aid in your research." He hands me a pokedex and I literally squeal. Crystal taught me all about how to use one and makes me help her double-check every page is completed. Having one for myself is just incredible!

I give them both sincere and eager "Thank you!'s" before racing out. I even got Oak's pokegear number! Wait until I tell Crys! I put the parcel in my bag and smile to Rose. I can tell this is the start of a great adventure!

Thanks to all for reading! Join me next time when I take on the first gym! :)


	6. A Name is a Powerful Thing

B/N: (Bronze Note) Wow, I can't believe I just got a Pokedex! I can't wait to show Crys later! Maybe I'll be able to catch every pokemon in this region like she did! I just hope I don't stretch out my pussy for good in the process. Well anyway, time for action!

My team and I have been training for a while now, and we're just about to get back home to report the delivery to Professor Elm Nothing too eventful happened since last time, unless you count picking apricorns and a easily defeating few bug-catchers. But all that was about to change. Btw, current status of my team: Rose: Chikorita, Lvl. 15. Wren Pidgey, Lvl. 13. Poppy: Sentret, Lvl. 13.

It's a bright and sunny day, which I really wish I could see as I walk through these trees. I haven't found many new pokemon unfortunately, I did get a rattata, but he wasn't even cute. That and he didn't even want to go at it when I flashed him. Boring times infinity right there. But suddenly, I begin to hear odd moaning sounds. ' _That's strange…'_ I go to investigate, and giggle when I see the new pokemon when I was looking for. My jaw drops as I see a determined weedle with his dick balls-deep in a rather bored-looking caterpie's cunt.

The weedle seems to be trying his hardest, but it doesn't seem to be enough… Maybe I could help? I strip and go over to them. They turn toward me and the caterpie smiles for the first time since I saw her. The weedle pulls out and I have to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from bursting into laughter. He's barely bigger than a vibrator egg. He growls and blushes brightly, looking both embarrassed and ready to kill me, but the caterpie stops him. "It's fine. Just fuck my ass instead."

He smiles and nods instantly. "Deal! Just let me get a taste of her too!" I can't stop myself from giggling at this point. These two are talking about me as if I'm miles away. Maybe I should say something. "Hey guys, care to remind me why I'm waiting for so long?" They both blush and the caterpie rushes over to me. "Sorry miss! Please, let me make it up to you."

The caterpillar smiles to me and I'm able to get a better look at her. She seems to have styled her olive colored hair into a short, wavy, pixie cut. All of her skin is a lime green, except for her tan stomach and crotch. Her chest and ass are almost washboard flat, but her cute, perky, green nipples manage to make her sexually adorable nonetheless. But the cutest thing about her would have to be her pink antenna on her forehead.

The weedle on the other hand, has goldenrod skin with purple hands and feet. He has a small white mohawk with a horn at the front to compliment it. His small, pointed, needle-like dick is even the exact same color.

The caterpie smiles to me for all of two seconds. She then suddenly latches onto my nipple and sucks excitedly. I moan and giggle as the weedle jumps onto her back and slams into the caterpillar's ass, apparently that's enough to make up for before as the caterpie is moaning into my nipple. The little green bug gropes my other tit with joy and passion as the newly confident weedle brutally fucks her butt. It must be her first anal, because she starts hugging me close and moaning out loud as she cums.

The weedle pulls out, leaving the caterpie panting. They both smile up to me as I probably helped them have their first threesome. She smiles sweetly and stands on her tippy toes so she can wrap her arms around me higher and hug me with her legs as well. "I like you, Miss! Can I join you?" Aw, she's so sweet, how can I say no?" The weedle walks up to me as well and extends his hand as an offer of friendship. "Myself as well, Miss." He acts so mature, but he's so inexperienced, he needs someone like me to help him.

"You both can come with me, just let me get my pokeballs!" I smile and walk back over to my clothes, the caterpie still hugging me, nuzzling my cleavage and purring softly. "My name is Bronze by the way. How about I call you Catie?" Catie, my new caterpie smiles sweetly as I gently tap her antenna with a pokeball. The weedle taps his foot impatiently. "Hey slut, you done getting ready so we can make our partnership official?" Ugh, he's quite the brat. Doesn't he realize I'm just gonna put him in the PC? Let's get this over with! "Your new name is Stinger, 'kay?" Before he has the chance to respond, I throw the pokeball and hit him right in the forehead.

Two more pokemon in my harem now. I wonder which one will be next. I get dressed and walk to the center, where Rose is waiting for me. Said chikorita is twirling her hair and playing with her nipple through her tank top as I sneak up behind her. I pinch her other nipple and she squeals before cumming in her panties.

I stick my hand down her pants and collect her cum on my fingers before bringing it to my adorable slut's mouth. Rose licks my hand and sucks on my fingers, letting out a muffled moan as my other hand explores her cunt. She moans submissively and grinds herself into my hand. The cutie sends out her vines and I giggle as they wrap around my tits and slide into my shorts. "Aw Rose, you know I love you, but we should get back to the lab now." I pull both my hands out and lick up the spit and cum myself.

Rose giggles and gets up, making sure to shake her ass for me before wrapping me up in a big hug. "I love you mistress Bronze!" I smile and pet her back softly. "I love you too, Rose." I pick up my starter bridal style and kiss her cheek before carrying her into the center. Nurse Joy smiles to us and I smile back. "Just a healing cycle right now. We have places to be." Joy seems a little upset that we can't fuck now, but nods anyway.

After my team is healed and cleaned, we head back to New Bark Town. However, just as I step past the ' _Welcome to Cherrygrove City!'_ sign, the crazy red-haired stalker from before catches my eye he walks up to me and makes a face that resembles someone who just stepped in burning growlithe shit. Rose growls and he seems like he's about to as he notices her.

"... You really got that pokemon at the lab? What a waste. She's far too good for a bitch like you!" Ahem, who's he calling a bitch? I didn't realize there was a mirror in front of me. "Don't you get what I'm saying?" Will anyone here let me talk? I feel sorry for the fourth wall after how many times I broke it recently. "Well I too have a good pokemon! I'll show you what I mean!" Suddenly, this joker passerby boy throws his pokeball out and out pops his fire weasel. Yep, of course his fire-type cyndaquil is super effective against my darling Rose.

He smirks and commands his cyndaquil to use ember. The blue and tan pokeboy ignites his back and spits a flame right to Rose. My chikorita nimbly dodges and launches a razor leaf to the opponent instantly after command. The cyndaquil gets knocked back a little, but burns most of the leaves. He shoots out another blast of flame, and this time it hits Rose in the chest. Rose recovers and tackles him hard.

Unfortunately, he grabs Rose after her attack and flips her over. Rose lays there for a bit, unmoving and seemingly having trouble breathing. I walk over to her slowly, almost in a trance. Could he really have beaten us that easily? I have other teammates, but Rose… Mr. Passer smirks, confident he has me beat. Honestly, I think it might be that way as well. I reach down to help my poor partner up and out of the battle, but fate has other plans.

The area is suddenly filled with a blazing blue light and the passerby boy's smile fades. Rose, encased in the bright blue aura, rises slowly. The light bursts out in a blazing inferno, and then standing before me is a rather determined-looking bayleef. "Rose… you evolved!" She smiles to me and nods, before turning back to the battle.

Rose keeps her yellowy-gold skin while her hair turned bright-orange and grew into a rather large high-ponytail braided with brown and pale green vines. Her clothes are stretched much tighter than before over her new D-cup tits and firm ass. Her neck and wrists are adorned with the same orange leaves that are in her hair. But the best part by far are her eyes. They're almost hypnotizing with swirling shades of ruby red.

She smiles confidently and the cyndaquil's flames go out as sudden as they ignited. Even Mr. Random Guy seems impressed. Rose sends out a purple mist from her leaves that surrounds the opponent pokeboy. ' _She learned Poison Powder! Cool!'_ The cyndaquil groans as the poison does it's work. Rose smirks and uses her vines to flip the little weasel in a similar manner that he did to her.

That seems to score a definite K.O. Especially since his cyndaquil doesn't evolve. He scowls and grumbles. "Humph! Are you happy you won?" Obviously! I got this joker off my back and my lover evolved! "...You really want to know who I am?" Never said that in my life. "I'm going to be the world's greatest pokemon trainer." Yeah, I don't think so Mister… Hey, what is his name?

He shoves me aside and returns his partner. As he does, he drops his trainer card. He gasps and doubles back. "Give me back my trainer card, bitch! Oh no… You saw my name…" He looks mortified and backs up before rushing away. Nice to meet you, Silver...


End file.
